Il était une fois Porcelaine & le Hobbit
by Yunoki
Summary: Je vous préviens c'est un truc qui m'est sortit de la tête comme ça je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour l'écrire. En fait je sais même pas si c'est un bon OS ou pas a vous de juger. "Quand deux personnes que tout oppose se rencontrent il y a forcément rapprochement enfin surtout avec un peu d'aide. ; N'est ce pas Beth ?"


Attention ! Ceci est une œuvre de fiction tout lien avec des fait existant ou ayant exister serait purement fortuit. Nya.

Non ce n'est pas un conte. Ha !

Blaine est ultra populaire et capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée.

Kurt est Kurt. Mais est hyper introverti et ne parle donc pas beaucoup. Il vit avec Sue (Ouai je sais c'est terrifiant) depuis le décès de son père. (Finn n'est donc jamais devenu son demi-frère)

* * *

Sur ce action !

C'était une journée somme tout normale qui commençait au lycée McKinley. Enfin pas pour tous. Dans le bureau de la coach Silvester on entendait celle-ci hurler a pleins poumons.

_-Porcelaine ! Tu te rend compte de ce qu'il ta fait ? Si ça continue comme ça je vais lui arraché ses organes reproducteurs !_

_-Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas me défendre et je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il me saute dessus comme ça. _

_-Alors va a Dalton !_

_-Non ! J'ai déjà perdu mes parents je ne suis pas prêt a perdre mes amis. Et puis j'ai le glee club et même si tu n'aime pas ça me libère de chanté là bas. Et puis tu n'aura jamais les moyens de m'envoyer a Dalton. Tu dois déjà t'occuper de ta sœur._

_-Très bien._

_-Si c'est tout je vais y aller._

_-Reste prêt de bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet._

_-Pas de soucis._

Après être sortis du bureau de Sue, Kurt se dirigea vers un petit parc qui était dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la mort de son père en passant déjà par les vêtements, plus sombres. Aujourd'hui par exemple, il portait un silm -si séré qu'on aurait dit une deuxième peau- noir avec un chaîne accrocher a son côté droit. Un t-shirt noir avec marqué en blanc « I LIKE BOYS » et des Dr Martins noires a peine attachés. Il avait également un trais de khôl sous les yeux et un piercing a la langue.

Mais il n'y avait pas que le style vestimentaire qui avait changé son comportement aussi. Il ne parlais que nécessairement mais si il y avait bien un chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui c'était son chant, sa voix tout simplement. Il chantait autant si ce n'était pas plus qu'avant et cela pour noyé sa douleur dans la chanson, pour oublier qu'il était seul désormais... Si désespérément seul.

Pour une autre personne en revanche la journée commençait plutôt bien. En effet Blaine Anderson venait tout juste de garé sa voiture à sa place attitré et fut vite rejoins par l'un de ses amis, Noah Puckerman alias Puckzilla. On disait de lui qu'il était fou de traîner avec Puck mais sous son masque de brute sans cervelle, il se révélait être assez intelligent et était également un gros nounours. Puis le duo fut rejoint par un autre. Finn Hudson et Sam Evans. L'un étant un peu simplet mais cela faisait son charme disait-ont et le second avait une bouche à s'en damner qui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Puis deux autres jeunes arrivèrent, un asiatique avec de ses abdos (miam, bave), Mike Chang et Artie Abrams, paraplégique mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être plein d'énergie et de faire ce qu'il voulais. (Ne plus être puceau entre autre)

Les garçons, heureux de s'être retrouvé se firent quelques accolades en se tapant dans le dos. Puis il se décidèrent a aller en cours. En passant par le parc Puck aperçut Kurt et se souvint d'une chose.

_-Attendez moi deux minutes les gars._

Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture prendre un gros sac et refit le trajet jusqu'au parc ne s'arrêtant pas devant ses amis et continua son chemin vers Kurt qui paraissait endormis.

_-Hey Kurt._

_-Hum... Dodo._

_-6Kurt tu est dans le parc et c'est Puckerman qui te parle, allô la terre._

_-Merde je me suis endormis ! N-Noah ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?_

_-On est dans le parc du lycée et j'ai un service à te demander._

_-Encore un ?_

_-S'il te plaît c'est très important !_

_-Bon qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-Il faudrait que tu me garde Beth ce soir, je suis de nuit au taf et comme Quinn ne veut pas entendre parler de la petite... Je n'ai que toi je t'en supplie ! _Dit il avec les yeux mouillé.

_-Hey c'est moi qui ai inventé ce regard je te signale... Bon ok je veut bien garder ma filleule ce soir mais je veut un café tous les matin pendant une semaine._

_-Tout ce que tu voudra ! Tien le sac a langer il y a tout dedans._

_-Merci. T'as pas oublier son doudou cette fois j'espère ? L'autre fois elle n'a pa pu dormir sauf dans mon lit accroché a moi comme un bébé koala._

_-C'est normal u est une vrai maman poule avec elle._

_-C'est pas de ma faute si elle est aussi mignonne !_

_-C'est parce qu'elle me ressemble._

_-C'est ça. Bon je vais en cours tu m'accompagne ?_

_-En fait je suis avec mes potes mais tu n'as qu'à venir._

_-T'est sur ?_

_-Si je te le propose._

Noah aida Kurt a se relevé et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le groupe de garçons un peu plus loin.

_-Eh bien tu en a mis du temps_, dis Finn.

_-Normal j'ai du réveillé la belle au bois dormant. Outch ! Kurt !_

_-Continue de ma qualifier en temps que princesse de Disney et Beth n'aura jamais de frère et sœur capice !_

_-A vos ordre votre seigneurie._

_-Puck..._

_-Bon si on allait en cours, _dit Sam pour changer de sujet.

_-Très bonne idée,_ le soutint Artie.

_-Au fait Kurt, Brittany m'a dit de te dire que ça serai bientôt ton tour d'avoir un prince charmant,_ dit Mike.

_-Hum, ça serai bien qu'elle ai raison_, dit Puck.

_-Hey occupe toi de tes affaires avant des miennes ok ?_

_-Oh Kurt tu a tourné hétéro ou tu cherche un mec parmi eux ?_

_-Santana, je suis gay et j'allai juste en cours. Occupe toi de Britt' et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi okay ?_

_-Kurt tu est magique aujourd'hui aussi._

_-Pas autant que vous princesse, _dit-il en faisant la révérence, _que diriez vous d'aller en cours avec moi très chère ?_

_-Avec plaisir princesse Kurtie. _

_-Bon merci pour les fringues Puck, à se soir._

Une fois Santana, Brittany et Kurt partis.

_-C'est quoi cette histoire de « à se soir » ?_ Dit Blaine.

_-Si t'était moins occupé a mater Kurt tu saurai qu'il garde ma petite Beth se soir et qu'il est son Parrain._

_-Oh désoler mais il est si mignon,_ dit-il en soupirant.

_-Sexy tu veut dire ?_

_-Puck ?_

_-Bah quoi c'est pas vrai peut-être ? Je vous rappel qu'on est sortis ensemble._

_-Pourquoi chui pas au courant ? _Dit Blaine.

_-Peut-être parce qu'a ce moment la tu était encore à Dalton ? _

_-Oh Sorry. Je deviens parano quand ça concerne Kurt._

_-Bref pour te raconter la petite histoire, je me suis fait viré de chez moi. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir une fille hors mariage, je suis bisexuel et ma mère a pas vraiment apprécier tu vois. Alors je suis aller me poser près d'ici avec Beth. Et quand Kurt m'as trouvé j'ai craqué, ça c'est fait tout seul nous deux je crois, on avait tous les deux besoin de quelqu'un. On est sortit ensemble genre un an puis on s'en est rendu compte que malgré l'amour que l'ont se portait ce n'était que de l'amitié. Bon ça nous a pas empêcher de coucher ensemble. Mais on parlais pas de ça, donc, on s'est séparés mais on est toujours aussi soudés qu'avant et il s'est beaucoup occupé de Beth. Donc j'en ai fait son parrain honorifique (bah oui il est juif) mais il aurait très bien pu être sa mère d'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'elle vois Kurt, Beth dit « mama ». Si ça veut pas tout dire ça._

_-Eh ben je pensait pas que aviez pu être comme ça enfin surtout Kurt il n'as pas vraiment l'air bien._

_-Il a été dévasté par le décès de son père et sa mère est morte quand il était très jeune. Et puis son père était vraiment en or il acceptait tout de son fils, le fait qu'il soit gay. Même moi il m'a accepter sous on toit._

_-Wow._

_-Tu vois ? Donc si tu aime Kurt fonce, il a besoins qu'on l'aime. Mais si jamais tu lui fait du mal je te jure que tu n'aimera pas ce que je vais te faire._

_-Reçu cinq sur cinq mais tu sais je ne suis pas comme ça je ne lui ferai jamais de mal._

Après cette -très longue- discutions les garçons allèrent enfin en cours et passèrent un bonne journée. A la fin des cours Blaine rejoint Kurt sur le parking du lycée.

_-Hey Kurt !_

_-Oui ?_

_-En fait, je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir avec toi pour garder Beth. Puck est ok._

_-Oh. Dans ce cas je n'y vois pas d'objections, tu me suis avec ta voiture j'ai ma moto._

_-Ok._

Après être tout deux montés dans leurs véhicules Kurt guida Blaine jusqu'à la crèche ou Beth était toute la journée.

_-Tu m'attend la je reviens._

Kurt ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite fille dans les bras, les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts elle était définitivement la fille de Noah Puckerman.

_-Ça te dérange de l'avoir avec toi dans la voiture, je peut difficilement l'avoir avec moi sur la moto. _

_-Pas de soucis, on va installer cette petite princesse a l'arrière._

_-Bon je l'installe et on va jusque chez moi._

Kurt mis la petite a l'arrière de la voiture de Blaine et ils reprirent la route pour se rendre chez Kurt. Une fois arrivés Kurt pris la petite et l'installa dans son parc en lui disant d'être sage pendant qu'il lui préparait son biberon. Blaine lui avait suivit Kurt a la cuisine et le regardait, attendrit par toute la concentration dont il faisait preuve pour un simple biberon et on voyait bien qu'il y mettait tout son amour en le faisant. Pas étonnant que Beth appelait Kurt « maman ».

_-Tu serait une merveilleuse mère..._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Euh enfin je voulais dire... Un bon père mais bon Beth t'appelle « mama » d'après les dires de Puck alors je, j'ai dis ça sans réfléchir. _

_-C'est bon ne t'en fait pas pour ça._

Kurt et Blaine s'occupèrent de la petite Beth toute la nuit. Au petit matin quand Puck rentra Kurt il trouva Beth dans les bras de Kurt et Kurt dans les bras de Blaine. Tous trois endormis comme des bien heureux dans le canapé. Puck pris une photo de ce moment inoubliable et tacherai de ne jamais le faire oublier aux deux autres non plus. Car c'est ce soir la, entre les couches, biberons, rires et pleurs de la petite que leur amour était né.

Fin.


End file.
